Forum:Inheritance Suspected Outcomes
Book 3 and Book 4 The green dragon and its rider Arya It is possible that Arya is already a dragon rider because Brom told Jeod that something went amiss when the eggs were stolen from Galbatorix and they only got one of them. The person who was sent to steal the eggs possibly acquired two of them and secretly sent one to the elves. It could have then been taken to the dragons' ancient nesting grounds where it hatched for Arya (in Eldest, Eragon stepped on a fragment of a Green dragon egg there) and underwent training from Oromis and that is why her magic is the color green. It is unlikely but it is a possibility. Orik However, some suspect Orik to be the rider, and the evidence behind this is he was the first Dwarf to ride a Dragon. This can be proven also by the fact that he wants to kill Murtagh (avenge Hrothgar) and the task would be difficult without a dragon. It is, however, unlikely that he would directly kill him. Roran One other possible theory is Roran, because he is related to Eragon and the title of the series is Inheritance. Murtagh, Morzan, and Eragon all received dragons. However, Roran is not a son of Morzan; he is only a nephew. Vanir Christopher Paolini said that there were many hints to the Green Rider's identity throughout Eldest and that it might come as a "surprise" to readers. One interpretation can be that the Rider will be the Elf Vanir. Throughout his interactions with Eragon, Vanir showed deep resentment that Eragon was chosen as Saphira's Rider instead of him; thus, he is disappointed that he wasn't chosen as a Rider. He implied that were he a Rider he would not be such a coward as he accused Eragon of being, and went as far as to allege that Saphira, tricked by Galbatorix's wiles, chose the wrong Rider. Saphira herself asserted that she rejected Vanir and many other elves during the time Arya ferried her egg between the Varden and Du Weldenvarden. Vanir had obviously given much thought to being a Rider, evidence his lengthy declamation to Eragon about the circumstances surrounding the recovery of Saphira's egg and his assertion that the new Rider would have to more powerful than all predecessors, even Vrael, to be able to defeat Galbotorix, not a weakling, crippled human. This, however, was most likely him being arrogant and ignorant. Despite his relative youth he was aware of the true nature of magic and was capable of doing magic without uttering aloud words of the Ancient Language, unlike Eragon. He equaled Eragon in swordsmanship, has a scholarly bent of mind as can be seen from his habit of quoting Elven texts, and Eragon observed on more than one occasion that Vanir and his peers were of a much younger generation of elves. The colour green could represent the forest and hence symbolise Elf-magic, hence Vanir could be at least considered as a potential Rider. There are the clues that Paolini alluded to; as well as Vanir's selection would come as a surprise to most readers. It is the same for Arya, however. Elva Another character to be considered would be Elva. *She carries a dragon's mark. *She was grown faster by a spell. *Elva has skills that would have taken her years to learn. *She can see the future which may remain once Eragon turns her back to normal. *A hint of Elva would be Saphira's quote in Eragon: "What you saw was the beggining of another story, another legend.Do you think that child will ever be content to be a tavern kepper or a farmer when her brow is dragon-marked and your words hang over her? You underestimate our power and that of fate." Katrina Another suggestion could be Katrina. We still have no idea what happened to her mother (her mother died in the spine that is why her father does not want her in there), or why her father was so desperate for her to never enter The Spine. Also, she made Roran promise that he would not leave her again, as it is more punishment to be left alive than to die. Knowing that a crucial character dies in Brisingr, one could infer that Roran dies for Katrina. Also, she is a prisoner of Galbatorix, who has the egg. Faolin There is one more person that has been put into consideration. The elf Faolin,one of Arya's gaurds. It is never said that he died; his body was never found after a battle. This would help if he came at the end and helped the Varden defeat Galbatorix, and Saphira would mate with his dragon. Other The egg is still in Galbatorix's hands. As Brom said in Eragon it would be "suicide" to try and steal it. The egg might hatch for one of his candidates, and this would fit the statement from Christopher Paolini that the rider's identity would come as a surprise, as most people seem to be convinced the next rider will be on Eragon's side. Death of an important figure One theory would be Glaedr and Oromis. This is because of them being crippled. Although another supporting detail is that it is likely Oromis will reveal Glaedr and himself to Shruikan and Galbatorix. We obviously know who the winner of that would be, unless Galbatorix has been hiding because he has been crippled also. Another theory is Murtagh. It is likely that Paolini will once again copy Star Wars and have Murtagh sacrifice himself for Eragon, killing Galbatorix. Nasuada and Murtagh's Marriage Christopher Paolini said that the Varden might turn against Nasuada if she married Murtagh. Nasuada also stated she enjoyed Murtagh's company in Tronjheim, and Murtagh pays several compliments to Nausuada behind her back- noting how regally she carries herself, etc. in book one. Eragon is said to suspect the possibility of romance. Also Eragon swore fealty to Nasuada and the theory Eragon will have trouble with not helping the Empire will be true this way. There is a slight possibility that Nasuada and Murtagh might have a secret affair behind everyone's backs, like Selena and Morzan. One down-side to this 'Suspected Outcome' Is that the that Murtagh serves Galabatorix and the only way to be free is to die so the future could be bad for this 'Outcome'...... Eragon's Fate It believed that Eragon will defeat Galbatorix and possibly become king of Alagaesia although Eragon told Hrothgar he would not seize power if Galbatorix dies. . However, others believe that Roran would become king and Katrina his queen. Another theory is Eragon will go to another land for some reason not yet clear. When Angela said that Eragon wll leave Alagaesia and never return, it could mean that he dies near the end of the fourth book. It might be possible the weapon that Eragon finds under the roots of the Menoa tree is Brom's sword, he might have put it there after Saphira (his dragon) died. Even though this last theory is possible, Rhunön, the elf blacksmith mentioned that Brom pleaded her to make him a new sword after his dragon died. She also mentioned that there were four rider swords left, apart from Eragon's Galbatorix's, Oromis's and two others handed down to two elven families.) The werecat Solembum told Eragon that the weapon was buried beneath the tree's roots. Roots can mean origin. It is therefore possible that Brom's sword (supposing it was his) might have been handed down to one of the elven families. Also, the elven lady who sang herself into the Menoa tree - Brom's sword could have been passed down to her family at some point hence the words roots of the Menoa tree. It also may be possible that the weapon under the Menoa tree is another dragon egg, hidden by the elves. If Greeni hatched and this other egg hatched it might even out the number of dragons (Thorn, Shuikan and Greeni vs. Glaedr, Shaphira and the new dragon). However, because Galbotorix has two very powerful riders, the new dragon may even out the power balance (Thorn and Shurikan vs. Glaedr, Saphira, Greeni and the new dragon). One other theory is Eragon will bring someone back from the Vault of Souls, or open the Vault of Souls only to become strong and wise. If he does bring someone back from the Vault of Souls, it could be Brom or his father. Eragon, as confirmed, will travel to Dras-Leona with Roran and encounter a Lethrblaka. It is unclear what will happen after that. *Eragon might kill Murtagh and Thorn. *Eragon could fall to Galbatorix because Galbatorix knows Eragon's true name. *Eragon will, as confirmed, meet a god. It may be the god of fire (brisingr) that he meets when he opens the Vault of Souls at the Rock of Kuthian. *Eragon might live forever or for a very long time, as Angela said. Saphira's Fate Saphira might mate with Thorn (if Murtagh somehow breaks the allegiance he has to Galbatorix), Greeni, or Shruikan (If Shruikan breaks the black magic connecting himself and Galbatorix), although this is unlikiely as Shruikan is extremely old. Saphira may be unable to fulfill her duty to repair Isidar Mithrim, but most probably will be able to. Saphira will not die of old age, as previously stated. A dragon lives as long as its Rider -Brom states that dragons keep growing forever and can become the size of mountains. A dragon cannot grow that large in 2 or 3 years -Galbatorix has been ruling MUCH longer than 2 years -Oromis has been riding Glaedr since before Brom became a rider. Brom became a Rider and lost his dragon long before Eragon was even born, 16 years ago. Saphira might kill Thorn or Shruikan, or even both of them. Roran's Fate Roran might become king of Alagaesia or the Varden because of his ancestry-he comes from Carvahall, and that line of humans were the sovereigns of Alagaesia, as told to Eragon by Oromis. There is evidence to suggest that he has the royal blood of King Palancar, so this would make it likely that he will become the King of the Empire. Roran will probably kill the Ra'zac and save Katrina with Eragon. Roran will probably marry Katrina. Roran might become the next dragon rider. Roran might become king of Surda. Murtagh's Fate Murtagh will probably die. If Murtagh does not die, he will probably switch sides, although this is doubtful because he swore oaths of fealty in the ancient language to Galbatorix. However, in Eragon, Brom whispers several words to Eragon before he dies; Eragon might use these words to set Murtagh free. 1. Murtagh might die after he switches sides. 2. Murtagh might marry Nasuada. 3. Murtagh might kill Nasuada, King Orrin, Galbatorix, Greeni, Glaedr, Oromis, Shruikan, or the next Dwarven king. 4. Murtagh might capture Saphira, Eragon, and Roran. Or maybe only one of them. 5. Murtagh will probably die doing something that will allow Eragon to kill Galbatorix. Most of these 'Probables' all depend on weather Murtagh valuse his life more than that of good.... and he has already said that he values his own life and freedom above anybody elses so It could be more possible that his future lies somewhere near number's 3 and 4. Thorn's Fate Thorn might mate with Saphira, but Greeni is the more probable mate. Thorn might kill Glaedr, Greeni, or Shruikan. However, Greeni has the least chance of ever getting killed by another dragon because he is thought to be Saphira's more probable mate. Thorn might switch sides. Thorn might die. Arya's Fate Arya might marry Eragon not another elf, but seeing as elves don't marry this is not likely, although this could also be unlikely because it was hinted that she was in love with only Faolin who was helping her transport Saphira's egg. It is highly unlikely that Arya will die, although she might be killed near the end of Book 4 and by then, Eragon might have enough power to revive her. Arya might become the next rider, it is likely because her eyes and magic color are both Green. She also is already knowledgable about dragons, as well as magic, so she will not need as much training as Eragon. Arya might kill Galbatorix, Thorn or Murtagh. Arya might leave Alagaesia with Eragon, which is hinted at in his dream of two people, one male, one female, leaving in a boat or ship, with two dragons flying in the sky, one Saphira and the other Greeni or Thorn. Orik's Fate Orik probably won't be the next Rider. (The Dwarves were not included in the agreement between the elves, dragons, and humans.) Orik will probably marry that one dwarf he mentions he was engaged to, Hvedra. Orik may become the next dwarven king (he was adopted by Hrothgar so its rightfully his, but don't forget the clan cheifs.) Oromis or Eragon may cast a spell to include dwarves in the pact & Orik will become the new rider, which is encouraged by the fact that he was the first dwarf to fly on a dragon, and he enjoyed it.(Sort of.) Since Eragon stepped onto a piece of a green shell while in Du Weldenvarden, Greeni may have already hatched. It is likely that Orik will be the clan chief of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. Galbatorix's Fate Lets just say if Galbatorix doesn't die it would be a huge upset. Shruikan is released from the spells binding him and kills Galbatorix (ultimatly reverting to a wild state), then proceeds to try and snuff out all remaining life. Galbatorix will be killed by (a) Eragon, (b) Saphira, © Arya, (d) Shruikan, (e) Greeni or (f) Murtagh. The Ra'zac The Ra'zac are know to live in Helgrind which is where Eragon Shadeslayer,Saphira andRoran attack in the first chapter of Brisingr(as seen in the special edition of Eldest) but all does not go well... It is likely that they eventually beat the Ra'zac but Eragon is knocked unconsious at the end of the chapter so Saphire could carry him to safety along with Roran and they attack again later... The Grey Folk They may be the power in the Vault of Souls. They may never have died out. After all, it was widely beleived the dragon riders had died out, and the existence of Glaedr and Oromis was known to only a precious few people. Perhaps they are another secret kept by the elves or another race. If we act under the idea that some of the Grey folk are still alive, have they kept their knowledge of the Ancient Language? If so then they could surely break the bonds between Galbatorix and Shruikan or even reveal the name of the language. Another possible use of the language is extending the pact to include dwarves and maybe ( very unlikely, but nobody else has mentioned them) the urgals. A task that Eragon and Saphira may be entrusted with could be to find and rouse the Grey Folk to fight. Perhaps they only appear in times of great need. It could have been them that ended the elf - dragon war by placing the egg where Eragon the first would find it, and they will come back again during the period of the inheritance cycle. If Saphira dies, the grey folk might give Eragon the name of the language and allow him to bend the rules of magic and bring her back- also Brom, Oromis, Arya etc. Maybe the kull are descended from the grey folk, and their powers were stolen by the original dragons long ago and their true identity forgotten. But in the Vault of Souls, Eragon finds something that can return their powers to them, and he travels to the urgal halls to deliver it to them. Their power returned, the urgals are aroused to rise up and avenge themselves against the king. Remember, the prophesy never said that the vault of souls would increase Eragon's power, only that he should go there if his power was insufficient. Eragon's Meeting with a god There has been much speculation as to what the "god" is that Eragon will be meeting in Brisingr. Some people think that it may be one of the dwarven gods that they have spoken of and this would support the claim that Paolini made about the readers learning more about Dwarven culture. Morgathal is the dwarven god of fire, which fits the title, and he is also one of the gods that created the dragons. It is also possible that our perception of a god might be different of what Eragon would consider a god. For example some of the characters may consider the Grey Folk or Eragon I a "god" as they would be as legendary as one and powerful with magic. Another probable outcome of Book III It is most propable that Eragon goes to Helgrind and finds that his energy is insufficient to beat the Ra'zac. So he calls out his name and finds Helgrind, which may be the Rock of Kuthian, opens to reveal the Vault of Souls. The Vault of Souls may contain all the souls whose flesh the Razac ate.These souls may be the source to Galbatorix's and Murtagh's power.Evidence to substantiate this is when Eragon touched Murtagh's mind he felt it was like many souls in one.The rock of Kuthian may be the original structure which was covered by the Helgrind illusion by Galbatorix's magic.This may be the reason why Arya cant recall it for it has been hidden for so long.The Helgrind may have been created to hide the Rock and provide a lair for the Ra'zac.Who best to protect The Rock other than his best servants- the Ra'zac.Also the green dragon egg may be hidden there after Saphira's egg was stolen. Eragon may rescue the egg, find the source of Galbatorix's power, and kill the Ra'zac in Helgrind. The Cover of Book 4 The cover of book four could be the back of a green dragons head. Think about it, Eragon was Saphira looking left, Eldest was Thorn looking forward, Brisingr is Glaedr looking right. It would only make sense for the back of Greeni's head.